Lies
by tardisa
Summary: Sokka sees Toph in a different light at a party / Drabble, set a few years after the war


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Summary: Sokka sees Toph in a different light at a party

I'm open to any constructive criticism :)

* * *

**Lies**

* * *

The air is festive and everyone's in a cheerful mood. Everyone is either dancing or socialising. It's Katara's birthday and she decided to throw a party. Sokka sighs as he glances at the clock. Suki had told him that she would be here in 5 minutes however, that was 15 minutes ago. He doesn't have anyone to talk to as Katara and Aang are busy hosting this event, he wouldn't want to bother them.

Usually, Sokka would be more excited about parties but today he really isn't feeling up to it. He has to make an appearance though. After all, Katara would be fuming if he hadn't attended the party.

He takes a sip of his drink and paces to pass time. He would be having a much more enjoyable time if there wasn't so much on his mind. He's stressed and exhausted after the week he's had. All he's looking forward to is some peace and quiet but obviously you can't find that in a party.

Scanning the room searching for any guest to entertain, to his dismay, everyone else seems to be having a blast. He lets out a groan, wondering what's taking Suki so long. And that's when he realises that Zuko and Toph are coming as well. They haven't seen each other in a long while due to their commitments. He smiles at the thought, pondering over the sweet old times.

The doorbell rings and the sound signifies the arrival of a guest. Sokka's eyes light up hoping its Suki. He dashes towards the entrance and ready to welcome his beloved girlfriend. He opens the door and is pleasantly surprised to see someone else.

"Took you long enough, Snoozles," Toph greets.

Toph looks absolutely beautiful. She wears a traditional Earth Kingdom robe of a moss green and beige colour that contrasts well with her jet-black braided hair. Her rosy cheeks present a youthful and elegant appearance. He's never seen her in this light before; she's never looked this stunning.

Blood rushes to Sokka's face. He finds it difficult to breathe; he shouldn't even have these sudden thoughts. It's wrong. His heart is racing and his legs feel jelly-like. He's wondering why he's so nervous all of a sudden.

"Errr, Sokka?" Toph asks, "Are you okay?" She can't ignore the vibrations, his heartbeat. She can feel it pounding but why? He was just fine when he first opened the door. They are old friends after all. Is he terrified of her? She frowns, alarming Sokka.

"What? Oh, Sorry Toph, it's been a tiring week. I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

Toph raises an eyebrow and chuckles before replying, "Oh Snoozles. You haven't changed one bit. I'm doing great but of course I miss you all."

Her laugh is like music to his ears. It just makes him happy and for once, he forgets those stressful provoking thoughts. He's about to ask about the metal bending academy when she interrupts him.

"Suki! You're here," Toph rejoices. Sokka didn't even notice Suki approaching them. He's glad to see her but he's a little annoyed that their little moment is ruined.

* * *

Sokka steps outside into the balcony. He takes in the serene view of the sea under the moonlit sky. It's certainly breathtaking, it's not everyday to enjoy the view. He finally got what he wanted: peace and quiet. But somehow he's not satisfied. He's bothered by his thoughts. He really shouldn't be thinking of Toph. But he's getting flashbacks anyway. Memories of late night talks, her nudges and how he held her on that fire nation war ship at the end of the war. He smiles thinking about it.

His thoughts are cut short as he hears a voice, "Sokka?" He can recognise that voice anywhere.

"Toph, that's you right?"

"No, it's me, Melon Lord," She giggles. "Of course it's me!"

"Right, yup."

"Sorry we didn't really talk much. Katara wanted to know everything that was going on at the Metal bending academy. I know it's her birthday but she needs to know how to shut up. We talked for about an hour!"

"Well, that's Katara. So how is it working there?"

"Ask your sister. I'm done answering the same old boring questions. So, how're things going on with Suki?"

Sokka sighs, "Let's just say, I've never been happier. I should get going, early day tomorrow. It was good to see you." His heart is pounding and he can feel his throat going dry.

He leaves right before he can hear Toph's whisper.

"I can tell you're lying."


End file.
